bigpicturefandomcom-20200213-history
Wesly
He has issues... That is an understatement. Lake Shia yells at him a lot. He seems to be amused by small toys. And he likes to listen in on people's conversations. Usually Adra and Alexis's. Then he makes random comments on them.. He talks to his future self but he never answers. He also has a catch phrase; "It's a scam." He says it in a variety of ways. (i.e. it's all a scam, it's just a scam, etc.) List of things Wesly thinks is a scam #Playing guitar #Playing drums #Marriage #College #Personal finance #Amps without distortion #Powerchords without distortion #A+ credit recovery #Sandwiches with veggies #Taxes Memorable Quotes *"Do you wanna buy my CD?" (Repeated) *(In a weird accent) "Well I believe {insert something that barely makes since here}" (Repeated) *"APPLE IS WAY BETTER THAN ANDROID LOLZ!1!!!11one!!11!!11" *"It's fililililililililili not falalalalalalaalalalla." *"*''Whistle.. whistle.. whistle''..*" (Repeated) *"I think you take chipmunk steroids." *"No in that picture you have more of a -''*inappropriate inappropriate inappropriate*- face." *(Steals orange) "Yum, orange." *"TOM WHAT'S AN -''*inappropriate*-''?!!" *"Babies are so GROSS!!" *"I don't care for your kind." *"The camera is on top of my head, don't touch it or I will kill you dead." *"Don't. DON'T!! '''AAAHHHHHHHHH'!!! *"What are you'' doing to my ''drawing? Stop it!!11!!" *"Mhmmm. Mmmm....Mhmmmmmm. Interesting." (Repeated) *"I'm actually black I'm just ashy." *"WHITE POWER!!" *"And Keshia kept like, beating cups on this...cup beater thing." *"My cousin died 'cuz a leaf hit them in the face." *"Late as usual, Mr. Potter." *Austin and Wesly: "Girls these days.." (Repeated) *"I finished reading your rememberal quotes thing.... funny stuff man" *"well the meeting with courtney .. well that was boring" *"Binders are lame." *"and like i scrapped my knee and i wasnt even moving" (Something Like That) *"Because most rockstars have really messed up teeth. Or no teeth. So I'll just like pull them all out so I'll have really strong gums by the time I'm 50. That's why I don't want braces." *"You wouldn't understand. Your head is too acorn-ish." *"I'm Wesly...and I'm gonna be America's next top model." *(Wesly's sneeze) "Uhhh-UHHH-AAAHHHH---ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AGGGHHHH! AAAH!" *"And I don't even know what I'm talking about any more so I should probably stop talking. I'm SORRY!!" *"yea you better tell her.!' *Alexis: "You're gonna be on 1000 Ways to Die." Wesly: "No, I'm gonna be on 1000 Ways to LIVE!" *"You have a very healthy scalp." *"ADRA STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE BIG EYES!" *"You can trust me, I'm a doctor." (Repeated) *"No glove, no love." *"You're tacky and I hate you." *"You don't know my knee like I do." *"Oh. How modest of you." *"So I fell off a skateboard and now I'm missing part of my butt cheek." *Alexis: "You exaggerate your sneezes." Wesly: "Ha." *two hours later* Wesly "..I do not exaggerate my sneezes!" *''"-incomprehensible nonsense gibberish sing-humming-" ''(Repeated) *Keshia: "You did too sign up, your username is wesly and your password is hahn." Wesly: "Nobody remember that." *"YEAAHHH I GOT A 78!!!" *"This thing's like a heart attack. It's annoying." *Sub: "Hey you! Where's my banana?" Wesly: "I have no idea what you're talking about unless you're trying to compliment me." *"I thought you said it's been years since you've been pancaking." *"Adra's from West Dakota." * "OHHH I KNOW MATH!!" (Singing) "Could've dropped out in 4th grade. Haven't learned anything since then. I should stop singing cause I'm making it all up..." * "SACK BOYYYYYSSS!" (Repeated) Category:Weird Category:Problems Category:Issues Category:Odd Category:Strange Category:ADHD Category:IDOHADHDD (in denial of having ADHD disorder) Category:Frequently yelled at by Ms. Lake Shia Category:Misfit Category:Keshia's Advisory Category:Peasants Category:2011-2012 School Year Category:2012-2013 School Year Category:2013-2014 School Year Category:2014-2015 School Year Category:Class of 2015